


misery business

by wingedhead



Series: the nowhere man 'verse [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Developing Relationship, Domestic Boyfriends, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Texting, Trouble In Paradise, heterosexuality does not exist in this dojo but unfortunately kreese does :/, or more like somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedhead/pseuds/wingedhead
Summary: Running rival dojos and dating your mortal enemy is way harder than it looks. Even with John Kreese and Co. somehow back from the dead, they're the least of Daniel and Johnny's problems.And that really just - it really freaking blows.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: the nowhere man 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185302
Comments: 86
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue - Good Grief

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit here we go again
> 
> couple things before we get started: this is a sequel to the story _feather in the quiver_. if you havent read that yet i suggest you do, just so that there's more context to the relationship dynamics in this fic.
> 
> timeline-wise id say this story takes place a few weeks after the epilogue of _feather_ , loosely following the events of season 2. it'll make more sense when we get into it.
> 
> optimistically we're going back to daily posting, but if there's any changes i'll let you guys know beforehand. im on tumblr @miyagi-dont and twitter @superblums, come say hi!!
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy this story ♡ stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep an eye on time stamps!

Johnny <3  
  
**Today** 7:15 PM  
Hey, yours or mine tonight?  
  
Need to know if I should start the rice  
  
urs  
  
bed is nicer  
  
Your bed is fine you just don’t change the sheets as often as you need to  
  
no its ur mattress its that fancy memory shit  
  
hold on are we rly doing rice again  
  
What’s wrong with my rice?  
  
nothings wrong with UR rice im just asking abt rice in general  
  
Then yeah we’re doing rice again  
  
:/  
  
ur probably so tired from work tho  
  
and fixing up the dojo  
  
plus all that driving u do  
  
i dont think u have the energy to invest in rice rn  
  
hey heres an idea: come over to mine, we can order in and save u the trouble  
  
So you DO hate my rice  
  
what!  
  
this is not a commentary on u or ur rice! im suggesting this in the interest of ur health!  
  
we can eat w napkins over the sink that way u dont have to do any dishes after  
  
see? efficiency  
  
... Fine, but I get to pick what we’re watching  
  
dont say jurassic park  
  
No not Jurassic Park  
  
Jurassic *World  
  
what the hell and fuck is jurassic world  
  
isnt that the same thing as jurassic park  
  
No they made a new one in like 2015 or something  
  
I haven’t seen it yet but the CGI is supposed to be really good  
  
dw i can tell u what happens: they make dinosaurs and then the dinosaurs get out of their cages and then theyre like "hholy shit how could this happen"  
  
thats it thats the whole thing  
  
There's a new dinosaur though  
  
larusso cant we just watch die hard again dont u like die hard  
  
It’s either Jurassic World and take-out at yours or Die Hard and rice at mine  
  
neither of these options feel like a win for me  
  
Look at it however you want Mr. Glass-Half-Empty  
  
🙄 fine alright we can watch jurassic world  
  
dont see why we need to since we’ve got a fuckin. dorkasaurus rex right here  
  
parasaura-LAME-ASS  
  
ve-LOSER-raptor  
  
You remember the dinosaur names from the last movie and you can't even remember your own address so what does that say about you  
  
i hate u so much  
  
Yeah right  
  
fuck u. give me like 20 mins to lock up ill b there  
  
It’s pretty late, you still haven’t left the dojo?  
  
i was just going over lease stuff  
  
lost track of time  
  
That’s okay, do what you have to do  
  
See you soon  
  
yeah yeah smell u later bitch  
  
Disgusting  
  
:)  
  
🙄❤  
  
**Today** 7:55 PM  
I'm at yours, used my key  
  
Also I ran into Carmen on her way out, she said to say hi  
  
**Missed call to Johnny <3 at ** 8:28 PM  
**Today** 8:30 PM  
Hey  
  
Everything okay over there?  
**Missed call to Johnny <3 at ** 8:53 PM  
**Today** 9:07 PM  
Let me know if you need me to come pick you up!  
**Missed call to Johnny <3 at ** 9:33 PM  
**Missed call to Johnny <3 at ** 9:37 PM  
**Missed call to Johnny <3 at ** 9:40 PM  
**Today** 9:42 PM  
Come on Johnny pick up you're freaking me out here  
**Missed call to Johnny <3 at ** 9:59 PM  
**Missed call to Johnny <3 at ** 10:13 PM  
**Today** 10:26 PM  
Please just tell me you’re okay  
  
**Today** 10:38 PM  
hey  
  
im in cedars sinai  
  
dont come down here. im getting a cab back  
  
What the fuck?  
  
larusso dont worry about me im fine  
  
You can’t just say “I’m in Cedars-Sinai don’t come down here”, what the hell is the matter with you?  
  
What happened? Were you in an accident? Are you hurt?  
  
no, no accident. i told u im fine, its no big deal. stay where u are  
  
Shut up, I’m coming to get you.  
  
just stay there daniel  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do, alright?  
  
u dont want to be here, trust me. i dont even wanna be here. ill explain when i see u ok?  
  
No, you better explain right now or I swear to God I’m gonna drive down there and kick your ass myself  
  
**Today** 10:45 PM  
Johnny.  
  
its kreese. its fucking kreese, man.  
  
he came by the dojo, i punched him, he threw me into the mirrors, and now we're here  
  
i dont want him to see u, so please just. listen to me. dont come down here.  
  
**Today** 10:51 PM  
daniel?  
  
**Missed call from Johnny <3 at ** 10:53 PM  
**Today** 11:01 PM  
are u at miyagi-do?  
  
guessing u are  
  
im omw  
  
**Today** 11:26 PM  
outside. open the door?  
  
brought my laptop so we can watch jurassic world. miguel taught me how to netflix  
  
**Today** 11:37 PM  
daniel im sorry  
  
i swear i didnt lie to u when i told u he was dead. thats what i heard and i had no reason not to believe it  
  
i dont even know what he wanted. i saw him and thought about what u told me and i just. got so fucking angry i didnt even think before i hit the guy  
  
**Today** 11:39 PM  
if u want to be alone just tell me. i dont mind  
  
**Today** 11:42 PM  
Wait  
  
here  
  
what can i do  
  
Don't go  
  
i wont  
  
open the door for me?  
  
Okay  
  
okay  
  
im sorry  
  
**Read** 11:44 PM

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is super appreciated, so let me know what you guys think!!


	2. Episode 1, Part I - Mercy Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! missed writing this disaster duo plus im seeing some familiar names in the comments and i just wanna say it feels good to be back ♡♡ enjoy!

Johnny <3  
  
**Today** 5:05 AM  
Gone jogging. Eat something before you head out.  
  
**Today** 7:16 AM  
ok  
  
how r u holding up  
  
**Today** 7:23 AM  
Terrified.  
  
**Today** 7:34 AM  
Did he say anything to you?  
  
not rly  
  
like he showed up and then we were fighting and then there was a fire truck  
  
next thing i know we’re in the emergency room and im waiting for the nurse to leave so i can defibrillate him  
  
she did not leave and as it turns out defibrillators r wildly complicated  
  
Hold on, there was a fire truck?  
  
yeah we had a tiny fire in the dojo it set off the alarms  
  
A… tiny fire.  
  
yeah just a little one  
  
bet the scorch marks up along the wall look sick tho  
  
You really should paint over that  
  
sure lmao why dont u send some of ur karate chore monkeys over  
  
Hey, easy, that’s our kids you’re making fun of  
  
k let me rephrase: karate chore monkeys ❤  
  
better?  
  
Well, you can’t do any worse  
  
how is he btw  
  
robby i mean  
  
He’s good, he’s doing good. We're going shopping to get shelves and stuff for the dojo on Saturday, I think Amanda wanted to get him a new bed frame for his room.  
  
oh. cool  
  
You know, you can come with us if you want. We can go to IHOP after, make a day of it  
  
no thats ok u guys go ahead  
  
... Is something wrong? I thought things were good with you two?  
  
they are. why wouldnt they be  
  
You’re asking me how he’s doing. Don’t you keep in touch with him?  
  
i mean we text sometimes but like  
  
its just a little weird  
  
hes got a whole life going on and im not rly sure where i fit in  
  
or even if theres room for me in it  
  
Of course there’s room for you.  
  
Robby just wants consistency, and you’re learning to give that to him.  
  
These things take time. You just have to keep trying.  
  
yeah  
  
just wish i hadnt made it so difficult  
  
I know  
  
**Today** 7:41 AM  
have u eaten yet?  
  
Nah. Don’t really have much of an appetite right now  
  
shh just tell me where u are ill pick u up  
  
we can get brunch at that diner u like? i dont have class till noon  
  
Where, Smitty’s? Really?  
  
yeah why not we never do brunch  
That's because two months ago when I asked if you wanted to go out for brunch you said that that was quote “the gayest thing you’d ever heard”  
  
And then you threatened to knifehand me in the neck for suggesting it  
  
well that does not sound like me at all  
  
why dont u make like club nouveau and stop spreading those rumors around stop spreading the lies  
  
I’m gonna rip your eyebrows right off your stupid face  
  
id like to see u try  
  
answer the question nerd where are u  
  
Oh. Tarzana  
  
mulholland?  
  
Corbin Canyon  
  
farther than usual  
  
Had a lot to jog about.  
  
fair  
  
**Today** 8:02 AM  
k im omw brace urself for the brunch of a lifetime  
  
Bracing  
  
**Today** 7:52 AM  
I see you  
  
i see u  
  
**Today** 8:16 AM  
Waitress gave us a booth in the back. I got you eggs and bacon  
  
sweet  
  
**Today** 8:39 AM  
It's been like twenty minutes since you went to find a parking spot do you need some help  
  
shut up i can park my own damn car  
  
wipe that smug look off ur face  
  
What look? There's no look  
  
yes there is i know u better than that u prick  
  
Yeah yeah whatever ❤  
  
Pick up the pace the coffee's getting cold  
  
aw no fuck me walking as fast as i can  
  
That seems physically impossible but okay I guess we could try it  
  
u know i dont have the patience for commas just shut the hell up  
  
where are u  
  
I'm right here dumbass  
  
come on little man get those arms up wave for me i literally cant find u  
  
You're the actual worst  
  
Can you see me now I'm fucking waving  
  
yep there u are  
  
hey turn around for a sec?  
  
What why  
  
ur butt looks good today  
  
... This is one of those moments where I think that crane kick definitely did some permanent damage to your brain  
  
u wish  
  
my mind is a steel trap nothing gets past it  
  
Sure old man just hurry up  
  
🏃🏃🏃  
  
**Today** 11:47 AM  
Hey. Thank you for today.  
  
I really needed it  
  
glad it helped  
  
See you after class?  
  
u bet  
  
❤  
  
❤  
  



	3. Episode 1, Part II - Mercy Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blanket tw for kreese being kreese

818-898-6635  
  
**Today** 9:05 PM  
Get some ice on that hand, champ?  
  
tf is this  
  
Come on, Mr. Lawrence. You and I both know you’re not stupid.  
  
How did you get this number  
  
Nurses at the ER are very obliging when an old man needs to call his son.  
  
You’re fucking sick, you know that?  
  
How else am I supposed to get you to talk to me? You obviously won’t listen to reason.  
  
So can we discuss this like adults, or would you prefer to throw another tantrum?  
  
Maybe this time your little friend in the mini-mart won’t have time to call the authorities, and you and I can finish what you started.  
  
If only I were so fucking lucky.  
  
Discuss what  
  
Are you familiar with the term “brumation”?  
  
No  
  
In the winter, some animals bury themselves in a hole and sleep there for months.  
  
Thats hibernation  
  
Hibernation is for warm-blooded creatures.  
  
For cold-blooded creatures, like snakes, it’s brumation.  
  
During brumation the snake stays awake. He doesn’t sleep, all winter. Waiting for the right moment to emerge.  
  
That moment is now  
  
👍Thanks for the science lesson, I’m gonna go put my head in an oven  
  
Hear me out.  
  
After Cobra Kai shut down, I had to bury myself. I traveled all over. I trained SEALS in Afghanistan, Iran. I fought to stay alive.  
  
When I got out of my hole, the world was different.  
  
I was just some washed-up old has-been, and the way I’ve lived my life for the past fifty years, the way I taught you and all those other bright young men how to live, suddenly became outdated.  
  
Kids today aren’t prepared for the kind of world that’s waiting for them. They need Cobra Kai. They need us. And you brought it back. You did what I always knew you were capable of.  
  
Now, we can prove them all wrong. We can make them regret everything they ever did to us. To me, to you. Everything.  
  
K  
  
Fun speech. Only problem is there is no we  
  
There can be. I can help you.  
  
I dont need your help. I’m doing just fine without you.  
  
Au contraire. I made you what you are.  
  
You tried to kill me.  
  
You ruined my fucking life, is what you did.  
  
Please. You did that yourself.  
  
You were nothing before I met you, and you’d be nothing without me.  
  
Remember that.  
  
I remember you doing back then what you’re doing right now.  
  
Trying to find my weakness. Trying to hit me where it hurts.  
  
But guess what? I’m not a fucking kid anymore.  
  
And you’re not my sensei.  
  
As a matter of fact, there’s only one sensei in Cobra Kai, and it’s me. That’s how it’s gonna stay.  
  
**Today** 9:42 PM  
I have to say, it was nice seeing you this morning.  
  
What the hell are you talking about  
  
You and Daniel LaRusso.  
  
Before you ask, I happened to be at Smitty’s today.  
  
You two make quite the pair.  
  
This is between you and me. Leave him out of it.  
  
Look, the truth is, Johnny, that you were my best student. You made me so proud.  
  
You had so much potential, and I hated to see you lose.  
  
But I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.  
  
... What’s happening right now  
  
I’m trying to say that I’m sorry.  
  
You were young, you trusted me. I pushed you too hard.  
  
I can blame the life I’ve lived, the kind of shit that I’ve seen. But it doesn’t change what I did. And I’ve regretted it for years.  
  
When I heard you’d brought back Cobra Kai I thought that maybe I could redeem myself. That this was my shot to fix things with you.  
  
Believe me, there’s nothing more I want. But if you would rather me gone, I wouldn’t hold it against you.  
  
**Today** 9:58 PM  
I don’t want to see you.  
  
**Today** 10:02 PM  
I understand.  
  
I’ve left you a little something at your dojo. You can throw it away, or you can keep it, whatever you want. I just thought you should have it.  
  
**Today** 10:46 PM  
You fixed my trophy.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Why  
  
I told you. I want to make things right.  
  
I know it may say second place on the plaque, but in my opinion, you were always the better fighter.  
  
**Today** 10:53 PM  
If I can give you a word of advice, don’t let LaRusso try to make you something you’re not.  
  
He’s had the luxury of being able to show mercy, but those of us less fortunate have had to fight every single day of our lives just to get by. He doesn’t know what that’s like. And he may tell you that you’re wrong, he may tell you that there’s “a better way” - but I know you. You’re Cobra Kai.  
  
Nothing can change that.  
  
See you, kid. Good luck with everything.  
  
**Today** 1:01 AM  
hold up  
  



	4. Episode 2, Part I - Back in Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the random little break i took, here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy <3

Amanda  
  
**Today** 10:05 AM  
Don’t forget about the investors’ meeting today. They’re happy with our margins from Q2 and we just need to show them we’re keeping it steady during Q3.  
  
Got it. Asked to Don to get the budget spreadsheets from Accounting, I’ll go over them ASAP  
  
He just emailed them to me, I'll forward you a copy  
  
Will you be able to stop terrorizing the new hires long enough to make it back so we can finish this together or…?  
  
Ha ha, no I’m not terrorizing them, I’m just making sure they’re adjusting  
  
By terrorizing them?  
  
Listen when you’re five foot nine and you sound like I do, you have to put in a little effort so they don’t get comfortable and slack off  
  
They respect you, Daniel, you’re the best salesman in the Valley. Why else would they want to work here and not for Tom Cole?  
  
We… have better dental?  
  
I really don’t think dental is their top priority in a temp job at a car dealership  
  
Just take it easy, ok? Anoush and I are going to do a run-through of the presentation in a couple hours, maybe wrap up the not-terrorizing and be here for it?  
  
Yeah, no, you’re right  
  
I’ll be there  
  
Thank you  
  
**Today** 1:28 PM  
Is everyone in the conference room?  
  
Yep. Even Lorna  
  
She made the drive?  
  
Yeah  
  
Wow. No pressure huh  
  
😬 Bet she won’t smile at all this whole meeting  
  
I’m not gonna take a bet I know I’ll lose  
  
Break a leg out there!  
  
You too!  
  
**Today** 3:13 PM  
Well  
  
That went better than I thought it would  
  
Are you kidding? We killed it!  
  
We did!  
  
🥳🥳🥳  
  
God this is such a relief  
  
Investors’ meetings are sent right from hell  
  
They’re just once every two quarters  
  
And that makes them less sent from hell?  
  
... Fair enough  
  
You saw when Lorna laughed though???  
  
YEAH oh my god I thought you BROKE HER  
  
Killian’s face when she did was priceless I’m gonna have to get a copy of the security tapes from the conference room  
  
I didn’t see Killian’s face I was too busy having a goddamn stroke  
  
She’s never laughed at a joke I’ve made in fifteen years  
  
When your jokes get funny then people will laugh  
  
Excuse you my jokes are hilarious  
  
Whatever you need to tell yourself to get through the day  
  
Hey we should do something to celebrate  
  
Grab a drink?  
  
It isn’t even five o’clock yet  
  
Sorry narc  
  
Grab a *healthy snack?  
  
I have some Nature Valley in my office if you’re up for that  
  
EW  
  
Wait the chocolate kind?  
  
Cranberries  
  
EW  
  
We crushed an investors’ meeting and you want to celebrate by splitting a cranberry granola bar in your office?  
  
No  
  
I have like four or five so we can have individual granola bars  
  
Sure and then what, you wanna help me make a dress with flax? Maybe we can start putting vegetable oil into the cars instead of gas?  
  
Let’s shut down the dealership and open a recycled paper unit  
  
I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response  
  
Do you at least have like Capri Sun or something you geriatric  
  
Yes I have Snapple  
  
Those Are Not The Same Thing  
  
Okay here's a thought, maybe we take the afternoon off?  
  
Maybe I think you’re the funniest youngest man alive  
  
You know for a comedian you're an excellent nuclear physicist  
  
Kiss my ass LaRusso <3  
  
I think we can afford to cut early  
  
Yeah! Louie has NH covered, all the other managers have us on speed-dial, nothing bad’s gonna happen  
  
Ok I don’t know if you noticed but you said “Louie” and “nothing bad’s gonna happen” in the same sentence there  
  
... I’ll call Anoush and ask him to keep an eye on the place  
  
Smart  
  
You're gonna head home?  
  
Yep. Gonna take a long bath and binge ANTM  
  
Although Carmen wanted to catch up so maybe I'll give her a call and see what she's up to  
  
It's kind of nice that you get along  
  
Yeah she's really great, we have fun  
  
Mostly comparing notes about you and Johnny  
  
You what  
  
Nothing 😊  
  
Speaking of Johnny, are you meeting him tonight?  
  
I think so. He has class till seven so I might just go home, call him after  
  
I take it things are going okay with you two? I don’t need to kick his ass or anything?  
  
You’d kick his ass for me?  
  
Yeah. You’re like my best friend and you also fathered my children so if he’s being a dick I’ll end his whole life, just say the word  
  
That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me  
  
You’re welcome  
  
I don’t wanna have to, he’s a decent guy, but I will if you want me to  
  
Don’t worry, things are going pretty well  
  
That’s good to hear  
  
The whole battle for the soul of the Valley thing is off, then?  
  
What do you mean  
  
Like you know how you were before  
  
All “Johnny was sent down to Earth specifically to push my buttons and he knows where my buttons are because he put them there” and you plotting revenge against him like some kind of cartoon villain?  
  
You’ve gotten over that, right?  
  
Wh  
  
I never plotted??  
  
You used me and the kids to help raise his rent so he would have to move out and in doing so endangered every other business in that strip mall  
  
A guy does ONE thing ONE time and he can just NEVER live it down???  
  
Daniel, seriously, you’ve moved past this whole rivalry thing with him, right? You two have talked about it?  
  
I mean  
  
Not directly but it was definitely very heavily implied that we’re over it  
  
...Right  
  
And you’re okay that he’s still running Cobra Kai?  
  
We don’t really talk about that at home  
  
You don’t talk about his job at home?  
  
Like I know his class schedules and stuff, we have a shared calendar  
  
And sometimes I pick him up or drop him off at his dojo  
  
But it’s not like we talk about his lessons or anything  
  
Why?  
  
For one he never actually volunteers it  
  
And I don’t want to argue with him about it so I just trust him and leave it be  
  
Daniel  
  
Amanda  
  
I feel like you’re barreling towards some kind of misunderstanding here. Are you sure that strategy isn’t going to blow up in your face?  
  
How long do you plan on keeping it up?  
  
It’s not a strategy, it’s just… what works for us  
  
Yeah, non-communication is always good in relationships  
  
What do you want me to do  
  
Talk to him??? I think I’ve made that abundantly clear???  
  
Look, you know he loves teaching. You acting like it isn’t a part of who he is is probably the least sustainable option ever. He’s gonna think you don’t support him.  
  
It’s Cobra Kai, Amanda, how am I supposed to just be okay with it?  
  
I know  
  
I’m not saying you have to be okay with it  
  
But it can’t hurt to find out where his head’s at, right? You told me he wanted to do things differently, so just sit him down, talk to him. Ask him what he’s doing, if he needs help.  
  
Even if you just hash it out, you’ll both feel better after, I promise.  
  
**Today** 3:52 PM  
I want him to do things that make him happy, and… obviously teaching does that for him  
  
And I know he wants to change. He loves his students, won’t do anything that’d jeopardize them, but sometimes I can barely drive by that place, you know?  
  
I’ve got Sam and Robby, and the dealership, and I don’t wanna police him. I just - all I can do is hope he’s doing the right thing.  
  
But I guess… getting it out in the open would take some of the edge off  
  
It would.  
  
... Okay.  
  
I’ll do it. I’ll talk to him.  
  
Soon, please?  
  
Tonight. I’ll meet him at the dojo  
  
Ok  
  
Let me know how it goes  
  
I will  
  



	5. Episode 2, Part II - Back in Black

Johnny <3  
  
**Today** 7:19 PM  
finished class  
  
how was ur big meeting  
  
It was good! It went really well. Board was happy, even Lorna  
  
shes the rly scary one u told me about?  
  
Yeah!  
  
hell yeah thats how its done  
  
It felt good to get a win. Amanda and I ended up taking the afternoon off  
  
nice  
  
get some rest man u were up pretty late last night  
  
I will  
  
Also hey, um. I need to talk to you about something  
  
thats never a good opening  
  
am i in trouble  
  
What? No, no you’re not in trouble  
  
are u breaking up with me lmao  
  
Don’t even joke about that  
  
sorry  
  
whats up  
  
Just, you know, us stuff. Cobra Kai stuff. Us and Cobra Kai stuff.  
  
wdym  
  
I mean I feel like there’s things we haven’t discussed, and I think that we need to get it out in the open before we can properly move forward  
  
u sound like amanda  
  
did she put u up to this  
  
Wh????  
  
You don’t even talk to Amanda  
  
yeah i do. we text  
  
What??? Since when??  
  
What the hell do you text about???  
  
idk. work, robby, newsom  
  
Newsom? Governor Newsom?  
  
ya  
  
How do you even know we have a governor  
  
im cultured what about it  
  
we mostly talk abt u in the sack tho  
  
... Please tell me you’re kidding  
  
nope. its all v scientific v thorough  
  
Oh my god  
  
Don't believe a word she says  
  
listen im not gna kinkshame u bc i like u  
  
but damn dude, pegging? fr?  
  
in this economy?  
  
SHUT UP  
  
hey its ok  
  
knowing this about u doesnt make me respect u less or anything  
  
i never had that much respect for u anyway ❤  
  
so whats it like? is it weird for her? good for her?  
  
guessing its good for u obviously  
  
As much as I’d love to keep talking about this, to my knowledge hell hasn’t frozen over yet  
  
suit urself. just remember that i am now a monument to ur sexual deviance  
  
I can’t believe I let myself be seen in public with you  
  
and yet u do :)  
  
what did u wanna talk about  
  
I’d prefer to do this in person, if that’s okay?  
  
sure  
  
gna say tho this reminds me of every single time a womans broken up with me  
  
Johnny can you calm down I’m not breaking up with you  
  
I just wanna see you  
  
I’m pulling up on Saticoy, is it okay if I come by the dojo?  
  
wait what  
  
now?  
  
Yeah. I told you, got out of work early. I figured we could meet up, get some food or something  
  
uh idk now is sort of a bad time, im in class  
  
Thought you said class was over?  
  
right yeah  
  
i sure did say that  
  
nah i meant like ive just got a lot of admin stuff to work on  
  
planning lessons n updating the attendance register  
  
bills  
  
point is im gonna be busy so i can just come over later  
  
Why are you being weird  
  
im not being weird  
  
go home ill meet u there  
  
It’s cool, I don’t have anything to do. I could just wait with you  
  
ok. give me like five mins to clean up  
  
Sure  
  
**Today** 7:58 PM  
where are u?  
  
Sorry, work emergency  
  
what happened  
  
Something’s wrong with the lease system and they can’t figure out what it is  
  
i put my bottles in the recycling for u larusso do u even know how many are in this office it took me ages  
  
I know I know I’m sorry  
  
cant amanda take it?  
  
Anoush tried her first, says she’s not picking up her phone  
  
oh  
  
ok  
  
**Today** 9:37 PM  
Hey, it’s looking like I’m gonna be here awhile. Raincheck tonight? I’m really sorry  
  
sure  
  
Thank you for understanding  
  
hey i get it, ur job is important  
  
talk tmr?  
  
Yeah  
  
**Today** 9:44 PM  
You know you’re just as important to me as my job, right? I’m not blowing you off just to avoid talking to you  
  
ur all the way across town ur not blowing me in any significant way rn  
  
Johnny  
  
kidding  
  
seriously tho dont worry abt it. sometimes this stuff happens  
  
No I know  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
Feels like I don’t say it enough  
  
well  
  
ur important to me too  
  
You got a minute now?  
  
what happened to doing it in person  
  
We can still do that if you want?  
  
no this is better for me  
  
Okay  
  
How come we don’t talk about your classes at home?  
  
what  
  
You know, your lessons and stuff. How come we never talk about it?  
  
u wanna hear about my lessons?  
  
seriously?  
  
I mean if it was the old Cobra Kai, I probably would’ve had trouble, yeah.  
  
But this is yours, right? New and improved?  
  
And I know you love it. The whole sensei thing. It’s doing you a world of good.  
  
I just want you to feel like you can share this kind of stuff with me  
  
i mean its not like i cant talk to u about stuff that matters  
  
ur like. one of four people i wanna talk to all the time  
  
i just dont want to hurt u  
  
You won't  
  
i did though  
  
many MANY times  
  
Just because you know how to hurt someone doesn't mean you're gonna do it  
  
You've hurt me in the past, yeah, and I'm sure I've hurt you, too, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt you now, or that I don't love you or anything  
  
sorry wait u  
  
u waht  
  
Like, whatever happens, you and me, we've been through worse. The hard part's over. You couldn't hurt me now even if you wanted to.  
  
i mean the other thing u moron  
  
Oh  
  
u love me huh  
  
You don’t have to say it back or anything  
  
Can we just try to talk about this stuff a little more? I don't want you to feel like you have to hide parts of yourself around me  
  
Is that okay?  
  
yeah  
  
yeah ok i can do that  
  
Okay  
  
BCNU?  
  
bcnu  
  
❤  
  
❤  
  


❖ ❖ ❖

818-898-6635  
  
Look at you, smiling at your phone like a starstruck little girl. How sweet  
  
Fuck off  
  
I take it you haven’t told him about my visits over the last few days, then?  
  
Fuck off  
  
You know, you really shouldn't be lying to someone you care about. Bad form. Could get you in trouble later.  
  
Fuck off  
  
Just telling you like it is  
  
Give him my best, next time you see him  
  
Fuck. Off.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a lighthearted joke for u to take away from this chapter
> 
> amanda, exposing her crazy ex daniel larusso for the bottom that he is to the entirety of the valley: "he needs to be taken down a few,,, pegs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "


	6. Episode 3, Part I - Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams in two weeks means miz biz (my girlfriend came up with this and i kind of love it) gets a thrice a week posting schedule: tue/thur/sun, so check back here on those days for new chapters! hope everyone's staying safe and washing their hands, and i hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Robby  
  
**Yesterday** 5:43 PM  
hey robby its dad do u want me to come pick u up after school  
  
hey dad it’s robby that’s okay sam’s giving me a ride back  
  
we can hang out on saturday though i don’t think mr larusso’s got a class scheduled  
  
unless you’re busy then we can go some other time  
  
no saturday is good for me  
  
burgers again?  
  
i was actually thinking you could teach me how to drive?  
  
really  
  
yeah really  
  
why?  
  
i thought mr car dealer was already teaching u  
  
dad  
  
sorry  
  
i mean he’s offered but i kinda said no  
  
robby the guy drives like an old lady he uses blinkers ten minutes before he makes a turn  
  
if theres anyone who can teach u itd be him  
  
i know but he’s already helping with school and my ged and karate and i feel weird about asking for anything else i don’t wanna impose  
  
also i kind of wanted to do it with you if that’s cool  
  
yeah man thats cool  
  
but we r driving stick ok none of that weak ass automatic power steering shit  
  
sure dad :)  
  
can we not take the cobramobile though  
  
the what  
  
the cobramobile  
  
you know your challenger  
  
why shes the greatest car in the history of auto manufacturing  
  
wait a minute who else calls her the cobramobile thats such a stupid name  
  
u think shes tacky dont u  
  
i never said that!!!  
  
oh my god  
  
unbelievable  
  
dad she’s not tacky she’s very you  
  
thats not a compliment  
  
thats just it dad she might be too cool for me  
  
come on ur my son ur probably the only guy aside from me whos cool enough to even be in a mile radius of her  
  
oh  
  
really?  
  
really really  
  
but if u think its weird then we can find smn else  
  
p sure theres some decent cars in noho we can jack  
  
wait you know how to jack cars?  
  
uh no that would be illegal and wrong  
  
unrelated but dont tell daniel i said that  
  
it’s okay dad we can just take your car dad i don’t think it’s weird or tacky  
  
u sure  
  
yeah i’m sure  
  
ok  
  
c u saturday? 9ish?  
  
yes see you saturday  
  
k go finish ur homework  
  
sure dad bye it’s robby  
  
bye robby it’s dad  
  
**Today** 9:22 AM  
hey dad it’s robby where are you  
  
hey robby it’s dad im omw just getting coffee do u want some  
  
im good thanks  
  
k  
  
**Today** 9:37 AM  
outside  
  
okay  
  
**Today** 11:17 AM  
did u get in the house ok?  
  
yeah dad the door was like fifteen feet away from where you dropped me off  
  
cant be too careful  
  
you saw me walk in  
  
i said what i said  
  
okay dad  
  
i had fun today thank you  
  
except when we nearly ran over those dog walkers  
  
thats on them for walking forty dogs at once like come on know ur limits  
  
u were pretty good for ur first day tho  
  
yeah?  
  
100%  
  
keep practising ur gonna be a pro in no time  
  
haha sure dad  
  
can we go again next week?  
  
u bet kid  
  
cool  
  
**Today** 1:03 PM  
hey u know that daniel just wants to help right  
  
?  
  
u said yesterday u felt weird asking him for stuff  
  
he wants to help u  
  
no i know and im really grateful for that  
  
it’s like  
  
sometimes i feel like i don’t deserve all the stuff they’re giving me  
  
i get that  
  
you do?  
  
oh yeah big time  
  
way before daniel too like ive never rly liked depending on someone for stuff bc i havent earned it myself  
  
but thats a whole other thing  
  
my point is that the larussos care about u  
  
the stuff they give is just how they show it  
  
i guess you’re right  
  
still gonna take some getting used to  
  
like they got me all this stuff to put in one of the guest bedrooms and now it’s just MY room  
  
it’s a really nice gesture and everything and i love it, but it’s just a lot to take in  
  
i hear u  
  
if u want maybe u could stay w me or smn, make it easier on urself  
  
with you?  
  
yeah like a couple times a week or whenever ur up for it  
  
u can take my room i can make up the couch  
  
we can watch movies eat real food the kind without vegetables  
  
really?  
  
yeah really  
  
ill have to talk to mr and mrs larusso about it  
  
take ur time robby whenever ur ready im here  
  
thanks dad  
  
happy to do it kid  
  
you sound like mr larusso  
  
fuck  
  
lmao dad rip  
  
🤢🤢🤢  
  
😂😂😂  
  
**Today** 1:17 PM  
oh i wanted to ask, who was that guy that called when we were on ventura? you seemed pretty mad  
  
hes nobody dont worry abt it  
  
was he john kreese?  
  
how do u know john kreese  
  
i don't, mr larusso mentioned during class a couple days ago that he was in town and that he was your old sensei  
  
did he say anything else  
  
just that he was a bad guy and we should steer clear of him  
  
right  
  
do you talk to him?  
  
its complicated  
  
okay  
  
sorry  
  
dont be sorry u didnt do anything wrong  
  
no you were upset about him in the car and i brought him up anyway  
  
listen thats just more of my baggage ok? i dont want to tell u bc i dont want u to have to lie to larusso about anything if he asks  
  
lie?  
  
does… he not want you to talk to kreese?  
  
short answer yeah  
  
hes worried kreese might hurt one of us  
  
has kreese hurt you guys before?  
  
what happened?  
  
its better if u dont get mixed up in this stuff. not rly a fun story to hear  
  
plus half of it isnt even mine to tell  
  
okay  
  
be careful dad  
  
i will  
  
ill call you tomorrow after class?  
  
sure  
  
okay  
  
bye dad it’s robby  
  
bye robby it’s dad  
  



	7. Interlude - Rose-Colored Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, here's our first prose interlude! i hope you enjoy <3

“You know, the human thigh bone,” says Johnny as his mouth works a slow path down Daniel’s bare chest, “it’s the strongest bone in the body. Stronger than concrete. Did you know that?”

Daniel stares at him. “No. No, I did not know that,” he replies, employing the kind of tone you’d use when you’re talking to someone crazy.

“Isn’t that weird?” Johnny goes on, pressing his hand to the bend of Daniel’s knee, the bad knee, and kissing it. He can feel how Daniel’s heartbeat ratchets into a higher, unsteadier gear. “Read about it on the back of a cereal box.”

Daniel frowns. “ _You’re_ weird.”

Johnny snaps the waistband of his boxers in retaliation. “Shut up.” Daniel’s stomach tightens up and he lets out a hiss between his teeth, then he hooks one ankle around Johnny’s and flips him onto his back.

 _God, that’s hot,_ Johnny thinks.

“Did you change your idea of foreplay while I was at the office?” Daniel asks, bemused. 

“Depends. Are you into it?”

Daniel takes a moment to seriously contemplate his answer. “Yes,” he says decisively, and Johnny snorts.

It’s on the tip of his tongue, the thing he wants to say. It’s bottled up and ready to break, pushing at his teeth and making his jaw ache and click when he yawns too wide (or perhaps that’s just a souvenir from the crane kick he took thirty years ago). He studies Daniel, who studies him right back, brown-eyed gaze open and easy and laughter lines cracking his skin, and Johnny, slotted between his knees like he was made for this, cut just to fit the shape of Daniel propped over him, feels like he doesn’t deserve any of it.

How is he supposed to explain why he’s doing what he is? How is he supposed to explain that he knows what Kreese had done to Daniel, he _knows_ , but some part of him had heard that whole spiel about second chances and redemption and felt _guilty_ ; every second and third and fourth chance he’s ever been given makes him think he’s a goddamn hypocrite if he doesn’t even try to do the same for Kreese, who’s always been like some kind of fucked-up father figure, and Johnny hates him, he hates him so fucking much, but deep down he’s still that same scared kid who wants his sensei to think he’s worth something.

Pathetically, Johnny just wants to show Kreese this thing he’s made, this thing that’s _his,_ wants to show how he’s pulled it from the mud and wiped it clean and pushed the stupid rock up the hill like that guy in that old Greek story from an English Lit class he can barely remember now, and he wants Kreese to look at him and say, _I’m proud of you._ _You did it. That second place didn’t change anything, because you made it to the top, just like I always knew you could._

They all sound like excuses, anyway. Johnny had let Kreese in, that was the mistake, but lying to Daniel - that was a choice he made every day. That was the unforgivable thing. He knew it.

How do you put all of that into words that make you seem at least a little bit well-adjusted?

(Trick question, well-adjusted guys don’t crave approval like it’s fucking oxy from a dude who nearly killed them.)

Johnny’s on the wrong end of fifty goddamn years old, and he’s _tired_ of this, of how he consistently finds ways to mess things up. He doesn’t know how to fix things without breaking them first, that’s his problem. He is, after all, something of a really terrible handyman.

Daniel taps his forehead with his knuckles, like he’s knocking on a door. “You in there?” he asks, tilting his head. Johnny sighs.

“Sorry. Distracted.”

A hum rumbles through Daniel’s chest, like it’s being pressed right into Johnny through every point of contact between them. “Come on,” he says, patting Johnny’s arm to motion for him to get up. “Backyard. I wanna show you something.”

Johnny whines. “Not the wheel _again_ , I was gonna wear this shirt tomorrow.”

A laugh bubbles up from Daniel’s throat, warm and heady. Johnny wonders if you can get drunk on a sound. “Not the wheel,” he says. “Something else.”

“Does it involve repainting the fence?”

“I’m saving that for Demetri on Monday.” Daniel’s already moving off him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He bends to grab a shirt from the floor - Johnny’s - and tugs it on, then he’s on his feet, already going to the backyard. Johnny heaves a sigh and follows suit, hastily pulling on a pair of sweatpants as he does.

The yard in Daniel’s apartment is a lot smaller than the one in Miyagi-Do, and they don’t usually do karate in there. It’s mostly full of those metal IKEA shelves for all of Daniel’s bonsai trees, and sometimes when Johnny drags himself out of bed early enough (memory foam, man, what a godsend), he can see Daniel through the sliding glass doors watering the trees and singing to them. Johnny likes to watch him lovingly poke and prod at the leaves, whip his dorky little clippers out of his pocket and give them a trim here and there, likes it when Daniel can’t exactly hit the high notes to _Tiny Dancer_ so he switches to a different key entirely.

But ever since Daniel put a bed in one of the inner rooms in the dojo and Johnny snuck a six-pack into the back of the fridge, they’re here more often than they are in their own apartments. But Johnny isn’t complaining. It’s actually kind of nice, getting to play house like this: trading off chores, evenings with his feet in Daniel's lap while they watch TV together, bickering intermittently throughout the day.

 _Kind of,_ except for the fact that Johnny’s got himself tangled up in some kind of twisted Freudian nightmare inside Cobra Kai, and Daniel has exactly no idea, a fact which manages to blacken every moment they spend together.

He looks at Daniel as he steps out onto the deck, toeing off his socks and rolling his shoulders, and wonders what would happen if he just blurted everything out right now, got it all off his chest in one long word-vomit. He wonders if Daniel would break his nose. He wishes Daniel would just do it, actually, without him having to say anything. God fucking knows he deserves it.

“So what’s the plan here, _Sensei?_ ” asks Johnny instead, stretching out his arms, casting a sly grin over at Daniel, who, by this time has become mostly oblivious to the slightly sexual undertones to everything Johnny uses while addressing him, merely rolls his eyes and throws a wadded-up sock in his direction. Johnny backhands it in disgust.

“Just - here, just stand next to me, okay?” Johnny makes a big grumbling show of it, but he complies, curiosity winning over any real desire to piss Daniel off.

(Stop thinking about it. Tell him at some point, for sure, but not now. Don’t ruin it now.)

(Who knows how many good moments you’re gonna have left with him.)

Daniel closes his eyes, and presses his palms together, keeps his elbows locked for a moment, then raises them up over his head slowly. As he does, he takes a deep breath in through his nose, chest and shoulders rising with it. He brings them back down, exhaling. Then, palms still joined, he straightens his elbows and pushes out from his chest with them, breathing in. Breathing out through pursed lips, pulling his hands back to him in a measured kind of way, his eyes stay closed, and with every repetition of this little breathing routine, the tightness that Johnny knows comes with his tendency to worry seems to bleed out of him, little by little.

Almost a year of being with him, almost a year of hanging out in this backyard watching him do his yoga-mom-slash-sensei thing, watching the same sun hit his same face the same exact way day in and day out, and _still_ Johnny feels fucking breathless, every single time.

Daniel cracks open one eye. “Come on, try it.”

(Stop fucking thinking about it.) “What kinda kata is this?”

“It’s not kata, it’s - it’s a meditation thing Mr. Miyagi taught me. For when I lose focus.”

Johnny frowns incredulously. “ _One_ time I zone out while we’re messing around and you’re giving me anger management?”

“Meditation isn’t anger management.”

“Yes it is. Do we really need to be doing this?”

“Don’t knock it till you try it.”

There’s a staring contest for a few seconds, narrowed eyes on both ends, till Johnny finally caves and copies the way Daniel is standing. Together, they breathe, and they work through the motions, and every so often their arms brush from proximity.

Johnny feels… quiet. He feels guilty, and he feels quiet, and the lie is knotting his tongue, so he doesn’t speak, just… keeps his eyes shut and breathes, raises his arms. Lowers his arms. Exhales. Pushes out. Inhales. Pulls in. Exhales. Rinse. Repeat.

He thinks sometimes that he might be just a bit too fucked up from one karate tournament to be able to behave like a regular person, but little things can do lots of damage. Butterfly effect, or something, he remembers Miguel saying. A butterfly flaps its wings in Tokyo, and there’s a tornado in Tennessee. Little things compounding and adding up to something much bigger, much worse.

Dominos. Jenga towers. His whole life is one big stack of blocks held up with overconfidence and toothpicks. Johnny’s certain he can trace his finger in one long, unbroken line backwards from this exact moment all the way back to when he first saw Daniel at the beach playing football with Ali.

He wonders what kind of person he'd be if he had just shotgunned Dutch’s stupid warm beer and driven up to the lake with the guys like they’d planned instead of taking that detour down to the shore.

(He wonders if he’d still be with Daniel now, or if he’d have somehow found him sooner, or not at all. He swallows it down.)

 _One_ time he shoved a kid into the sand (not even the first time, he's shoved plenty of people in his life) and now decades later he's so obsessed with that same stupid kid, this shrimpy ride-or-goddamn-die motherfucker with the loudest mouth and the kindest eyes he’s ever seen on another person in his entire life, he's so obsessed it's _insane_. One text from Kreese and now Johnny’s making the worst mistake of his life, as if every mistake he makes doesn’t miraculously manage to top the last one. Dominos. Jenga towers. Butterfly wings. He glances at Daniel, sunlit, breathing measured, a fucking dream on legs if there ever was one. His chest aches, and he thinks, _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ It feels - well, meaningless.

He sleeps in his own apartment that night. Or maybe sleep is too kind a word to say that he laid himself down in his bed and reminded himself over and over that Daniel didn’t deserve someone like him, someone as irreparably fucked up, someone who knew how to hurt him and did it anyway.

Maybe it’s better this way.

❖

Something’s up with Johnny. He’s been acting weird lately, which - okay, he’s weird most days, but not this kind of weird. Distracted, more tired than usual, and he does a _lot_ of staring, especially when he thinks Daniel can’t see him.

Daniel doesn’t know how to bring it up without making him upset. Hell, he doesn’t even know what _it_ is, and he’s afraid to speculate, because he’s a first-class worrier and as a result, is full of worst-case scenarios at any given moment.

Like - while they were meditating today, something in the back of his mind suggested blandly that maybe Johnny wanted to break up. 

That would explain some things, but surely Johnny didn’t want to do _that_. Right?

Daniel’s just being paranoid.

It’s fine. He’d just have to be patient. If Johnny wanted to talk to him about something, he would. He would. So it’s fine. It’s all fine.

He _did_ say that he wanted to sleep in his apartment tonight. Implied very much that he'd like to be alone. And Daniel had said _yeah, sure_ , and gone right back to - to meditating or whatever the hell he was doing.

Now here he is, laying on his back, bed empty aside from himself for the first time in months. It’s weird. You don’t realize how used to something you are till it’s gone. For all the shit he’d give Johnny for the snoring and the blanket-hogging, he kind of loves it. He misses it.

He's just being paranoid. Right?

Daniel checks his phone. A notification about an email from the F&I Team that he doesn’t clear so he won't forget to look at it in the morning, some spam emails among which is a reminder to renew his subscription to the Central Athletic Club and also a Pizza Hut coupon, but no new messages from Johnny. He blows out a frustrated breath, lets his phone drop onto the mattress beside him, and digs the heels of his palms into his eyes.

It’s fine. This is fine.

When he finally falls asleep, it’s uneasy, and over too soon.

Daniel wakes up exhausted, thinking about the last conversation he’d had with Amanda, after he’d told Johnny that he didn’t need to shield him from anything, especially not his dojo. He thinks about how Amanda had sighed, and tilted her head in a way that might have been misconstrued as condescension to someone who didn’t know her well. But Daniel knew her well. 

“So. You love him,” she'd said, sipping at her zinfandel, and Daniel had shrugged. She’d raised an eyebrow. “You love yourself enough for that?”

 _Yes,_ he wanted to say, _of course I love myself enough for it,_ but instead Daniel had swilled the wine around in his glass and said, “I don’t need to answer that.” That was an answer plenty enough for Amanda, who knew him just as well.

He pulls his knees to his chest now, sitting in his room in the dark, and he thinks about Johnny’s sleepy frown in the morning, and that idiotic toothpaste grin in the mirror he sees while he’s shaving, and he thinks, _we're going to be okay._

_We’re going to be okay._

_Right?_

❖

Butterfly wings.

The air in his lungs dead and dry, crackling like there’s a storm on the horizon.

Johnny pulls his lower lip into his mouth, watching the sun come up watery gray.

Tornados.


	8. Episode 3, Part II - Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos on miz biz and seeing feather in the ck fanfic awards nominations - im sat here feeling like ive been crane kicked right in the solar plexus wtf wtf wTF
> 
> fuckin. floored every day that i get to make something that i love and that u all love too, ur support means the absolute world to me, thank u guys i love every single one of u sm <3
> 
> anyway HKDFS enough from me, i hope u enjoy this chapter!!

Johnny <3  
  
**Today** 9:37 AM  
Happy Valley Fest Day  
  
im going to shit a brick  
  
And that’s breakfast ruined for me  
  
What’s wrong  
  
just  
  
nervous  
  
Don’t be nervous  
  
wow thank you so much why didnt i think of that  
  
What have you got to be nervous about? It’s just a demonstration  
  
yeah but it has to go well or theres no point  
  
It will, I know it will  
  
Just focus on having fun, the rest will take care of itself  
  
u better be right  
  
Always am  
  
beg to differ  
  
Then beg  
  
id rather put my dick in the garbage disposal  
  
For fuck’s sake man I’m trying to eat  
  
ur welcome  
  
are u gonna be there  
  
Yep. LaRusso Auto’s one of the top sponsors  
  
what? no  
  
fuck ur cars what about me 😠  
  
You want me to sit in the crowd and clap while you punch bricks? Is that gonna make you happy?  
  
if it helps the bricks are going to be on fire  
  
Do they have to be  
  
yes fire is badass  
  
O-kay  
  
I’m just gonna bring some Neosporin with me  
  
wont need it only nerds get burned 😎  
  
**Today** 9:52 AM  
listen if u dont wanna watch the demonstration its fine  
  
What?  
  
I was just messing with you, I wanna watch  
  
ok but u dont have to  
  
This is important to you, and you’re important to me. I want to support you  
  
do whatever u want im just saying im not gonna be mad if u dont  
  
Twenty minutes ago you said “fuck your cars” what happened to that  
  
ok this isnt working im trying to ask what if kreese shows up  
  
Kreese?  
  
yeah  
  
You  
  
What, you think he’s going to try something?  
  
i dont know  
  
Have you seen him around lately?  
  
not rly  
  
Okay  
  
why  
  
Nothing. I figured he'd try to come talk to you at some point, that’s all  
  
actually  
  
he kind of did  
  
What?  
  
he texted me a few weeks ago  
  
How did he even get your number?  
  
stole it from the hospital that first night he came by the dojo  
  
Jesus Christ  
  
Are you okay? What did he say?  
  
he just said a bunch of bullshit about wanting to fix things or whatever and i told him to fuck off  
  
Wow.  
  
The fucking nerve, huh?  
  
tell me about it  
  
You really think he’s gonna show today?  
  
maybe, idk. if i was him and i wanted back in, valley fest would b the place id do it  
  
just pls be careful  
  
I will  
  
You too, okay?  
  
yeah  
  
see u there?  
  
Yep  
  
**Today** 2:13 PM  
Amanda and I are getting set up, are you guys here yet?  
  
not yet demo is 6pm  
  
Rest of the fest is still here, figured you and I could check out stalls or something  
  
what kinda stalls  
  
There’s a kettlecorn one  
  
u want me to stop rehearsals on the day of the demonstration and drive out all the way from reseda just so u and i can eat shitty kettlecorn  
  
Yes  
  
no  
  
I brought beer  
  
omw  
  
**Today** 2:36 PM  
parking where r u  
  
We’re near the Atelier table  
  
are those the kettlecorn guys  
  
Insurance  
  
every day u test how far im willing to walk for u  
  
And every day you exceed my expectations  
  
ok asshole i see u  
  
dont RUN AT ME WTF  
  
DANIEL  
  
**Today** 5:07 PM  
Almost time, ready?  
  
one hour left dw  
  
rounding the little dumbasses up now, we’ll b there in like a half hour  
  
Okay  
  
Any sign of him?  
  
kreese?  
  
not yet  
  
Maybe we’ll get lucky and he won’t be here  
  
optimistic of u  
  
I try  
  
Don't spend too much time thinking about it though, okay? Maybe he won't show after all  
  
it's not like i WANT him to show ok im just saying if he does we shouldnt let him catch us by surprise  
  
I know  
  
Believe me, I know  
  
And I get that you’re worried, but try not to let that distract you from the demonstration, okay? You’re gonna be just fine  
  
If he shows up, we’ll deal with him together  
  
okay  
  
together  
  
**Today** 5:46 PM  
k theyre taking my phone so if i dont reply im not dead or anything  
  
Okay, break a leg!  
  
Or actually maybe don’t literally but you know what I mean  
  
yeah i know i know  
  
see u out there  
  
See you out there ❤  
  
**Today** 7:53 PM  
hey  
  
I can’t believe you did that  
  
did what  
  
The meditation thing I showed you  
  
I can’t believe you put it in your demonstration  
  
are u mad  
  
What? No  
  
No, I’m not mad  
  
Just  
  
Why?  
  
idk i liked it  
  
i think it helped  
  
think it could help my kids  
  
new cobra kai, remember?  
  
Jesus Johnny  
  
You  
  
You have no idea how much this means to me  
  
i do know how much it means. thats why i did it  
  
im trying, daniel  
  
with the dojo and everything  
  
this is me trying  
  
Thank you  
  
I love you  
  


Johnny winces. _You won’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update sunday!


	9. Episode 4, Part I - The Moment of Truth

snake pit squad original flavor  
  
**Yesterday** 1:28 PM  
hawk  
That wasn’t cool what you did today  
what  
hawk  
That thing in class, with Sensei Kreese. The Rwanda/Somalia thing  
not my fault the guy doesnt even remember where hes been  
hawk  
Jesus Miguel, show a little respect  
i respect him just as much as he deserves  
which is none  
and stop calling him sensei hes not our sensei  
aisha  
i mean hes sensei lawrences sensei which kinda makes him like our grand-sensei  
aisha quit being hilarious im trying to be mad at hawk  
hawk  
Why? You’re the one who embarrassed him today in front of everyone  
i didnt embarrass him i just gently corrected a factual inaccuracy  
like imagine confusing somalia and rwanda  
hawk  
You’re too hard on him  
no UR too easy on him  
hawk  
I’m just trying to roll with the changes  
nothings changing??  
hawk  
Yeah it is. Sensei’s got his own thing now  
With Mr LaRusso and Robby Keene  
so what if sensei has a private life so what  
doesnt mean hes leaving us behind or anything  
hawk  
Why does Sensei Kreese keep coming to class then?   
WWhy’s Sensei Lawrence got us calling HIM Sensei too?  
He's going to leave us with Kreese, that’s what’s going to happen  
aisha  
hey woah wait  
sensei wouldnt abandon us  
hawk  
I’m just saying maybe we should start getting used to the way things are  
Before you know it Sensei’s gonna get Kreese to sub in for classes, and then one day we’re just never going to see him again  
aisha  
i know apollo didnt give u the gift of prophecy or anything stop being so dramatic  
aishas right hawk  
sensei told us that he wants us to turn out better than he did and that hes gonna help us get there  
he made that promise, not kreese. he wouldnt go back on it  
hawk  
Fine. But if he ever ditches us then I get to hold this over all your heads until we die  
aisha  
fair  
fair  
hawk  
Screenshotting this for posterity  
u wont need to bc hes not going to ditch us  
aisha  
seconded  
hawk  
I don’t WANT him to ditch us. I like him. I want him to stay  
I just have a bad feeling about this  
omg han solo i love u  
hawk  
I know  
😩😩😩   
aisha  
alright u boys w pre existing abandonment/father figure issues, its going to be fine. nobodys ditching anybody  
hawk  
Excuse me we don’t have abandonment issues or father figure issues  
yeah we have father figure abandonment issues  
hawk  
What he said  
aisha  
go to therapy  
hawk  
We already do karate  
aisha  
stop using karate as therapy <3 its not <3  
therapy: expensive, time-consuming, involves crying  
karate: fresh, inspired, vogue  
aisha  
*karate: expensive, time-consuming, involves crying  
hawk  
Yeah but he said karate is also vogue, so  
^^  
aisha  
gonna keep u ladies in my prayers  
tell jesus we said sup 😎  
aisha  
absolutely not  
**Today** 7:45 PM  
aisha  
yall should i add tory??  
hawk  
Who  
aisha  
the girl who kicked miguel’s ass today  
hawk  
Oh yeah nice  
I don’t mind  
aisha  
k cool give me a sec  
wait hello???  
aisha  
what?  
dont add her?????  
aisha  
why???  
UM? shes not snake pit squad original flavor??? thats why???????  
aisha  
are u gaslight gatekeep girlbossing the chat rn  
NO  
hawk  
Kinda feels like you’re gaslight gatekeep girlbossing the chat right now  
well im NOT  
i dont even know what some of those words mean  
but like brent isnt even on this gc and hes been around way longer than tory has  
aisha  
whats ur point  
my point is this is like  
our thing??  
ygwim??? like this is our little clubhouse place this is our snake pit  
hawk  
Our... clubhouse...  
aisha  
yeah i know but weve been talking a lil today and she seems cool  
oh my god  
aisha  
what  
hawk are u thinking what im thinking,,,,  
hawk  
I don’t know how your brain works how can I possibly  
she said tory “seems cool”  
ive never heard her say that about anyone in her entire life eXCEPT SZA  
aisha  
dude nobody knows what ur talking about  
its all fuckin coming together aisha im onto u like stink on socks!!!!!! u cant get anything past me!!!!!!!!!!!  
hawk  
Dude  
come on hawk use ur brain shes got a crush on tory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
hawk  
Oh  
OH  
YEAH  
hawk  
Aisha :))))))  
aisha  
what the hell is this no i dont!!! i dont have a crush on tory!!! We’re barely even friends!!  
mhm mhm cool story bro hey hawk whats that river in egypt thing sensei likes to say  
hawk  
The denial thing?  
yeah that but @ aisha  
hawk  
Flawless execution on the burn there my guy  
thank u  
aisha  
can u guys knock it off i dont like tory shes just the only other girl in the dojo and u two are SO exhausting!!!!!  
hawk  
No wonder you were staring at her so much today you said it was because she kicked Miguel’s ass so well but it wasn’t JUST THAT WAS IT  
aisha  
i hate u both. dont add her  
hawk  
What no now we have to  
yeah aisha who are we to stand in the way of true love  
aisha  
miguel i swear to god  
cant hear u  
**miguel added** tory with a y  
hi welcome 2 the groupchat  
tory with a y  
wtf is this  
its snake pit squad!! we r the squad in the snake pit  
the snake pit is cobra kai  
tory with a y  
thanks so much for puzzling that out for me  
do i have 2 be here isnt there alr a gc  
hawk  
There is but this is just where we make fun of Miguel more directly  
>:(  
tory with a y  
lol nice  
hey aisha  
aisha  
hi  
😏  
hawk  
😏  
tory with a y  
whats happening rn  
aisha  
theyre just being weird i usually just ignore them  
tory with a y  
cool i was gna do that anyway  
untrue u pay us so much attention all the time  
tory with a y  
aisha is someone saying smn  
aisha  
i dont think so i cant hear anything  
this is a text conversation???  
aisha  
sounds kind of like a buzzing noise  
tory with a y  
yeah i was thinking that  
guys PLS  
hawk come on back me up here  
hawk  
I think I’m going to sit this one out  
tory with a y  
theres that buzzing again  
aisha  
so weird wonder where its coming from  
ok im not having a good time  
hawk  
Are you ever having a good time  
hm  
no  
hawk  
Figured  
**Today** 8:05 PM  
tory with a y  
so whats the deal w ur teacher  
aisha  
sensei lawrence?  
tory with a y  
yeah like  
is he gay or smn  
aisha  
yes?  
tory with a y  
are u asking me or telling me  
like hes got a boyfriend but he hasnt used a label around us so we dont know  
tory with a y  
ah k  
hawk  
Is that a problem for you?  
tory with a y  
lmao nah im into girls  
he just had a vibe so i asked  
aisha  
oh  
cool  
hawk  
Cool  
cool  
tory with a y  
hm  
buzzing noise again aisha?  
aisha  
100%  
pls,, hawk,,, make it end  
hawk  
Deuces ✌🏃

❖❖❖

aisha  
  
omg  
  
omg  
  
wait i thought u said u didnt like her????  
  
that was OBVIOUSLY A LIE  
  
OKAY  
  
OKAY  
  
OH MY GOD  
  
!!!!!! OH MY GOD  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spinoff for aisha/tory whos with me


End file.
